Te quiero
by CrystalMerlia
Summary: ¿Falta de inspiración? ¿cuando? ¿como? Pensando en ella se hace imposible concentrace... Para Erly Misaki para "Reto a Pedido de Poseidón" para el Foro ¡SIENTATE!


**"Te quiero"**

 _~Otra luna nueva y yo te quiero_. _Mucho más que tres lunas atrás_. _Te quiero mucho más de lo que puedo_ _Te quiero aunque decirlo esté de más_. _Yo te quiero~_

Que mas simple que sentarse en el escritorio solo para pensar. Si es que hay algo para pensar. La habitacion era muy comun, nada extraordinario que las paredes blancas, el escritorio, estantes para libros, la cama y un placard.

La mirada estoica encajaba perfectamente en esa situacion. Su trabajo no era algo para decir "meh" o "wow". Pero por una subita razon, se habia vuelto un laberinto sin salida, _al principio._

Algo que siempre tenia, se le perdio. Se le escapo, se le extravio, se esfumo. Algo que va y viene. Que para este hombre de estatura alta, ojos dorados, y cabello gris es un organo vital que habia nacido con el, y que, a excepion de este primer caso, nunca le fallo.

Este algo se llama _insipiracion._

No habia cosa que supiera transformar. Unas palabras, una cosa, un acontecimiento, lo que sea. Lo tranformaba en "arte" para su inicial profesion. La de escritor.

¿no es gran cosa, no?

Las letras y poesias, cualquier material que saliera de su mente y boligrafo... o teclado, era oro puro para aquellos que no tienen sentido de la creatividad, que desesparados _pagan_ por ello. a Sesshomaru no le molestaba para nada que sus obras salieran publicamente en nombre de otros. Mientras estuviera pagado, no importaba.

En este caso, tenia que escribir una cancion. Nada de otro mundo.

¡pero se nos olvida!

Que habia un bloque. No habia ideas, palabras, notas, ¡nada!

¿porque se fue asi? misterio.

Toco algunas viejas canciones familiares en el piano. Pero nada.

Leyo varios de sus libros antiguos. Pero nada.

y un listado de etc. Nada de lo anterior servia ni siquiera para crear algo nuevo. Habia escrito y tocado canciones incontables veces, pero la frustracion de esta "nada" lo ponia nervioso.

 _~El mundo esta al reves y yo te quiero_.

 _Quererte me hace ser alguien mejor_.

 _Te quiero a veces más de lo que quiero_.

 _Te quiero aunque a veces cause dolor_.

 _Yo te quiero~_

No podia concentrarse ni en lo que pensaba. Pero, ¿en que esta pensan-?...

su silencio en la soledad de su departamento se hizo a un mas silencioso por el callar de sus propias palabras dentro suyo.

Que idiota. En unos segundos se dio cuenta de _la_ responsable de aquel bloqueo en su cerebro. Ya se habia debatido aquel tema, y por mas que se negara, otra vez, ya era hora de aceptarlo. No se sentia sorprendido, pero si _intrigado._ ¿hasta donde llegaria todo eso?

casi resignado por su "fracaso", se recosto en su silla y saco su celular del bolsillo. Luego de trazar el patron de seguridad, dudoso e ignorando las demas notificaciones, habrio la galeria de imagenes.

Ahi estaba. Una chica mucho mas enana que el, la tez blanca y ojos rojos como sus labios. Cabello castaño atado en un rodete, en la imagen, con cara de tonta. Provovando que Sesshonaru sonriera al ver esa expresion. No sabia como habia llegado tal escracho de Kagura a una fotografia, pero no pensaba borrarla, por mas que el objeto principal de la foto se viera borroso.

Ella era ese bloque. Su personalidad era distinta a la de el. Era dos años menor peronse comportaba a la altura. La habia conocido en el establecimiento en donde hizo su primer (y exitoso) trabajo. Por cinco años le habia visto la cara, pero nada como la ultima llamada para el proyecto en el cual trabajaba.

 _~No voy a rebuscar en la academia_

 _Palabras para ver quien me las premia_

 _Si este mundo cabe en dos palabras_

 _Te quiero~_

Para no entrar en detalles, aquella ultima visita fue en algo que lo dejo pensando hasta ahora. Y por eso no podia, ni pensar. Luego del encargo, la vio muchas otras ocasiones en donde hubo una oportunidad de charla. Habia detras de todo el esterotipo de secretaria un mundo extraordinario... el que Sesshomaru ansioso queria recorrer.

y era extraño. Jamas se habia fijado en el amor. En estar en la compañia de alguien. Pero desde estos ultimos tiempos, ese argumento de soledad se marchito, y le estaba afectando.

Abrio el whatsapp, era Kagura, naturalmente le hablaba por el trabajo.

{-Ya tienen lista la melodia completa. Aqui te mando el archivo. Solo le falta la letra-}

Una vez descargado. Escuchaba de principio a fin la sonata hasta aprendersela de memoria, mientras "contemplaba" la foto del perfil de quien se la mando.

 _~Te quiero mientras dure que te quiera_.

 _Te quiero porque es la mejor manera_

 _De burlarme de tus enemigos_.

 _Te quiero porque así es como te quiero_.

 _Te quiero y sabes bien que me refiero_.

 _A no quererte más porque no puedo_.

 _Pensé que era importante_

 _Que supieras que te quiero y nada más~_

... la idea que se le habia cruzado por la cabeza no era tan mala. Tomo un nuevo borrador y comenzo.

 _~Ya fui un tipo duro como acero_

 _De esos que se guardan la emoción_

 _"Yo primero muerto que un te quiero"_

 _Decía antes de hacerte esta canción_

 _Te quiero~_

la inspiracion ¡habia vuelto! bueno, se sentia un imbecil por haber perdido el tiempo teniendo "el problema" en su frente desde el principio. Pero ahora escribia con la emocion de siempre e incluso mejor. Las palabras salian naturalmente y encajaban perfectamente con las notas.

 _~Te quiero solo porque a ti te quiero_

 _Que sería de mi si no es así_

 _Como dijo Pablo a sangre y fuego_

 _Como digo yo te quiero así_

 _Yo te quiero~_

Se sentia tan bien con esa cancion... por primera vez le ponia sentimiento personal. Se sentia cursi pero estaba complacido, luego de tanto tiempo. Subitamente sonreia, cuando una palabra faltaba, pensaba en ella y de inmediato proseguia.

 _~No voy a rebuscar en la academia_

 _Palabras para ver quien me las premia_

 _Si este mundo cabe en dos palabras_

 _Te quiero~_

Recordar aquello fue lo que mas lo inspiro.

(( _\- asi que... ¿no tienes pareja?_ _\- no_

 _\- ¿y tampoco tuviste?_

 _\- no, nunca tuve._

 _\- mmmmm... okay..._

\- s _upongo que a ti los pretendientes no te lllueven_

 _\- ¡oye! ... pues no._

 _\- entonces no hay de que preocuparse ¿no te apetece la libertad de la solteria?_

 _\- pues eso creia..._ _esta solteria se volvio soledad..._

 _-oh,lo siento, pero de_ _bo irme ... fue... una placer haber charlado contigo. -sonrio tristemente, tomo sus cosas y se marcho._

 _Sesshomaru guardo silencio pensando en sus propios asuntos hasta descubrir un pequeño papel amarillo que antes no estaba._

 _"_Me gustas;_

 _Kagura "))_

Se sintio mal por haberse reido (internamente) de aquel papel, ahora le causaba ternura.

 _~Te quiero mientras dure que te quiera_

 _Te quiero porque es la mejor manera_

 _De burlarme de tus enemigos_

 _Te quiero porque así es como te quiero_

 _Te quiero y sabes bien que me refiero_

 _A no quererte más porque no puedo_

 _Pensé que era importante_

 _Que supieras que te quiero y nada más~_

Aun sosteniendo el recado, solo pauso unos momentos para recalcar en su mente las siguientes palabras. Un respiro. Admitia estar "drogado" por esa clase de sentimientos era agradable. ¿Hasta donde podria llegar?

 _~Te quiero mientras dure que te quiera_

 _Te quiero porque es la mejor manera_

 _De burlarme de tus enemigos_

 _Te quiero porque así es como te quiero_

 _Te quiero y sabes bien que me refiero_

 _A no quererte más porque no puedo_

 _Pensé que era importante_

 _Que supieras que te quiero y nada más~_

Continuo con las palabras y estrofas faltantes sin deternse. Por fin termino. Ya podia sentirse completo de nuevo. ¿Hasta donde podria llegar? Ese misterio lo queria resolver. Tomo de nuevo su celular y marco el numero de ella.

# ¿Hola?

-Hola Kagura.

#Sesshomaru... dime.

-queria decirte que... ya termine.

#genial, le avisare a Bankotsu.

-espera

#¿que pasa?

-... tambien, queria, preguntarte...

#¿que?

\- ¿estaras ocupada el sabado?

#n-no...

-¿te gustaria... ir a cenar?

#¡¡siii!! cofcof, quiero decir, claro mr encanataria.

-bien, paso por ti a las 20:00hs

#por supuesto.

-Nos vemos.

#Hasta luego...

-... te quiero.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

((Hola! xD. ¿no me creeran? ¡el reto suicida! comenze a escribir esta misma mañana sin haber escuchado la cancion y sin ideas

:v imposible de creer. Pero he aqui esta. Me quedo mas o menos. ¡primer reto cumplido!

Ojala sea de tu expectativa Erly, :)

ademas no se especifico si era universo alterno o no... pero justo a tiempo y mas de 700 palabras. Espero que les haya gustado, bye bye!))


End file.
